


Passion for the Sport

by la_choo (melonbutterfly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/la_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia's thoughts about quidditch, their team, and their captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion for the Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dayari).



> This is for the most awesome person in the world, Dayari, who has birthday today.

She watched Angelina make a fiery speech about the real meaning of Quidditch and why they played, about winning and the strengths and weaknesses of their team; a speech similar to the one's Wood had liked to make, only less long and excessive.

"We can't always rely on Harry to win the game for us!", she was just exclaiming. Her face was red, her eyes glowed, and her hair was wild.

Alicia had always been unable to decide whether it were moments like these Angelina was the sexiest or when they were in bed, just on the brink of orgasm.

"Now go out there and win this game for me!", she all but yelled, and their teammates yelled their consent and made their way outside. Alicia watched them, clasping hands with everyone who passed her on the way outside, and paused when their captain stood in front of her.

"We'll win," she said. Angelina grinned and they shared a quick, passionless kiss. All their fire was for Quidditch now, not sex.

For them, it wasn't like for the boys, who were supposed to have no sexual intercourse of any kind starting two days before the game. Their frustration and pent-up testosterone made them fight much harder and more passionate. Girls, they had found out by personal experience, were better when they didn't hold back from sex – they were more balanced and more concentrated then. The boys whined about that fairly often, but Wood had implemented this rule and Angelina stuck to it, so there was nothing they could do. Besides, even they reluctantly had to admit the game was better when they didn't have sex.

And it worked. Everyone was in perfect sync, born out of the security of knowing all their team-mates were skilled, and out of trust.

So it was to nobody's surprise that they won the game, though of course some people would claim it was only because Harry had – once again – caught the snitch, but it was obvious for those who really cared to look that their whole team was excellent.

Their beaters, Fred and George, were excellent. Harry, their Seeker, and Ron, their Keeper (now that he had caught himself), were concentrated and dedicated. And the Chasers Angelina, Alicia and Katie had known and played each other for years; they were a well-rehearsed team and barely needed a glance to know what the other was up to, and how to complement and support that move.

The game had been perfect; fast, furious, and precarious. The Hufflepuffs were very good opponents; more passionate than the Ravenclaws, and, in contrast to the Slytherins, they tried to stay fair.

It had been a deserved win, but it was the satisfied grin on Angelina's face that made Alicia's heart skip a beat.

"We made it!", someone shouted excitedly, and everybody pounded everybody on the back, handing out compliments and excitedly discussing moves and techniques. The first game of the season emotions were always high; on their second game against Ravenclaw, there'd be more of a routine until Slytherin, which was always more than a little tense, not only for their dangerous style, but also because that game always was about the cup, unofficially.

"For that move you made out there you deserve sexual favours." A silky voice pulled her out of her musings, and Alicia turned and grinned. "Do I?" She had made a strange flip-combined-somersault to steal the quaffle and score at the same time, earning her a roaring cheer from the crowd. She was quite proud of it herself.

Angelina smirked and pulled her in for a slow and this time certainly not passionless kiss. "Absolutely." She murmured into Alicia's lips. "In fact, I think you were so awesome I'll have to tie you to the bed and have my wicked way with you all night to honour your genius."

Laughing, Alicia wound her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "And you're sure you only want to do that to reward me?"

Angelina nodded earnestly, pretending she hadn't just started undoing the ties of Alicia's uniform.

Alicia pretended not to notice when her gear started to drop. "And what if _I_ want to be the one to tie you down?"

Angelina thought about that, ignoring the twinkle in her girlfriend's eyes. "Well. Then we'd have to compromise, because unfortunately, I played extraordinarily well too, and I want to tie _you_ down."

"Then let's compromise." Alicia narrowed her eyes and licked her lips.

Angelina smirked. "Let's."


End file.
